Un futuro diferente
by winxmejoresamigasporsiempre
Summary: Una fantástica aventura en que Bloom y Valtor tienen una hija y Sky va a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Bloom matando a Valtor y a su hija, pero con la ayuda de algunas amigas Sky terminara perdiendo y Bloom podrá quedarse con los que más quiere, no se pierdan este fic hecho por mi
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, lo hice de Bloom y Valtor porque en no hay de estos fics en español y pues hay alguien que me insista en que escriba uno y pues se me ocurrió este, espero que lo disfruten y si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean

El winx club y sus personajes no son míos son de Iginio Straffi

Atte. Yo

Capítulo 1:

La compañía de la luz, también conocida como las winx, compuesta por 6 jóvenes hadas aunque también tienen una amiga que viene de la tierra, ellas ahora viven en Gardenia con sus novios, algunas viven juntas y otras pues están casadas y viven en casas separadas, estas 7 chicas son: Bloom, el hada de la llama del dragón, Stella, el hada del sol, la luna y las estrellas, Flora, el hada de la naturaleza, Musa, el hada de la música, Tecna el hada de la tecnología, Layla el hada de los líquidos y por supuesto Roxy, el hada de los animales, Roxy estudia en Alfea y las demás pues como dije antes viven en Gardenia, bueno esta historia comienza así:

**Gardenia:**

Musa, Flora, Layla y Tecna se encontraban en su casa muy aburridas su novios estaban trabajando en el Bar Frutti Music, Bloom y Stella en sus hogares, Roxy en Alfea y ese día la tienda no estaba abierta

-Ya me aburrí-exclamo Musa aburrida

Pues no eres la única-dijo Layla suspirando pesadamente

Flora se quedó pensativa en poco y luego dijo: Que les parece si vamos a visitar a Roxy

Buena idea-dijo Tecna levantándose del sofá-¿Pero creen que este ocupada?

No lo sé-respondió Layla-pero si lo está esperaremos a que se desocupe o le ayudaremos si tiene que hacer algo difícil, como estudiar para un examen

Bueno, vamos a Alfea-dijo Musa, se transformaron en hadas Believix y usaron sus alas zoomix (alas de teletransportación)

**Alfea:**

Roxy se encontraba sentada en el patio de su escuela, Alfea, jugaba tranquilamente con una mascotita mágica

-Ya me aburrí-dijo ella mientras suspiraba pesadamente, la pequeña mascota que era un ratoncito la miró y salió corriendo

-Adiós-dijo Roxy mirando como el ratón se alejaba

¡Hola!-Roxy escucho una voz detrás de ella

Hola Ireri-dijo Roxy sonriendo, Ireri era la mejor amiga de Roxy la conoció cuando entro en Alfea, Ireri tenía el pelo rubio, ojos verdes, su piel blanca, traía puesto un vestido color rosa pastel, unos zapatos de igual color y ella era el hada del secreto (si tienen dudas con este poder pregunten)

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Ireri sentándose al lado de Roxy

Nada, aquí pasando el tiempo-respondió Roxy mirando a Ireri

Que aburrida-dijo Ireri, de pronto una luz brillante obligó a Ireri y Roxy a cerrar los ojos, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron se llevaron una sorpresa

¡Chicas!-grito Roxy emocionada

Las winx-gritó Ireri al igual de emocionada que Roxy

Hola Roxy-saludaron las winx-¿Quién es tu amiga?

Ella es Ireri-respondió Roxy

Un gusto-dijo Ireri a las winx-ustedes son mis hadas favoritas he oído todo lo que han hecho

Gracias, pero no hay porque-dijo Musa viendo a Ireri

¿Dónde están Bloom y Stella?-pregunto Roxy buscándolas con la mirada

No sabemos, las fuimos a buscar a sus hogares pero no las encontramos-respondió Flora

Bueno, ¿y a que se debe su visita?, supongo que buscan algo-pregunto Ireri

No, estábamos aburridas y decidimos venir a visitar a nuestra amiguita-respondió Layla con una sonrisa

Que bien, siempre quise conocerlas, Roxy me contaba acerca de ustedes y me gustaba lo que decía-dijo Ireri con una sonrisa grande

¿Tienen algo que hacer?-pregunto Flora mirando a Roxy e Ireri

¿Quieren ir a dar un paseo?-respondió Roxy con otra pregunta

Buena idea, chicas quieren ir-dijo Layla

¡Sí!-dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo

**Gardenia, centro comercial:**

Me encanta comprar-dijo Stella caminando por el centro comercial

Oh sí que te gusta y mucho-dijo su mejor amiga, Bloom, mirándola

Mira, vamos a esa, se ve que tienen buena ropa-dijo Stella apuntando una tienda con descuentos

¿Dónde estarán las chicas?-pregunto Bloom-no estaban en la tienda ni en su casa

No lo sé, tal vez tenían que hacer algo importante-respondió Stella

Buen punto-dijo Bloom

Tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo Stella mirando a Bloom

Dime-dijo Bloom mirando a Stella

Pronto me vas a dar a un sobrinito-dijo Stella sonriendo

Stella, no lo sé-dijo Bloom un poco sonrojada-Que me dices de ti, que has planeado

Tampoco lo sé-dijo Stella sonrojándose al igual que Bloom

Despues de que las chicas regresaron de su paseo, Roxy e Ireri tenían algo más que hacer así que se tuvieron que ir, las demás regresaron a casa, cuando llegaron encontraron a sus novios afuera de su casa

Visita sorpresa-dijo Helio sonriendo

Que dulces-dijo Flora corriendo a abrazar a Helio, las demás hicieron lo mismo con sus novios abrazarlos y besarlos sin hacer un show, aunque Layla no piensa lo mismo ya que le falta en su vida a su querido novio, aunque ya no recuerda mucho eso y trata de olvidarlo con el tiempo

Quieren entrar o ya se tienen que ir-pregunto Musa

Bueno ya no tenemos que hacer nada-dijo Timmy sonriendo-así que un rato no haría daño

Genial-dijo Flora con una gran sonrisa, entraron a la casa y platicaron un buen rato

**Casa de Stella y Brandon:**

Ya me estaba preparando para dormir, Brandon estaba en el baño y pues yo esperando a que saliera, cepillaba mi cabello suavemente

-Que linda te vez-escuche decir a Brandon detrás de mi

Gracias-dije sonriendo, me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios, al separarme de él le dije con cariño:

Te amo y nunca nada cambiara eso

Igual yo-dijo el volviéndome a besar

**Casa de Bloom y Sky:**

Sky y Bloom ya estaban en la cama, Bloom leía un libro tranquilamente mientras Sky miraba la tele

Oye Bloom, puedo preguntar algo-se escuchó la voz de Sky

Si-dijo Bloom volteándolo a ver, el apago la tele y dijo:

Veras, ya llevamos más de 7 meses de casados, y sé que es difícil decirte pero, quisiera tener un hijo contigo, sé que suena muy directo pero es la verdad y por eso te pregunto si quisieras hacerlo

Bueno parece bien, me podrías dar unos días para pensarlo-dijo Bloom sonriendo-Te amo, pero quisiera pensarlo un poco

De acuerdo-dijo el sonriendo-Buenas noches cariño

Buenas noches-dijo Bloom sonriendo

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo no está muy largo pero espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, disfruten este capítulo de este Fic

El winx club y sus personajes no son míos son de Iginio Straffi

Atte. Yo

Capítulo 2:

**Casa de Bloom y Sky:**

Bloom se despertó por la mañana muy tranquila, volteo a ver a su lado pero Sky no estaba, el ya no trabaja en el Bar Frutti Music, ya que tiene que mantener un lugar más grande y a su esposa, lo mismo pasa con Brandon. Bloom se levantó de la cama y bajo a la cocina, se iba a preparar el desayuno cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar

Hola-dijo ella contestando

Hola, soy Stella me preguntaba si querías ir al parque, por supuesto despues de trabajar-se escuchó por la otra línea

-Si claro me gustaría-dijo Bloom

-Perfecto, iba a invitar a las chicas pero me dijeron que tienen otros planes-dijo Stella

-Bueno, te veo en el trabajo, adiós-dijo Bloom

-Adiós-dijo Stella. Despues de que Bloom cortó la llamada dijo:

-Mejor ya no tengo hambre.

Salió de su casa y fue a la tienda de Amor y Mascotas

**Tienda "Amor y mascotas"**

-Hola-saludó Bloom al entrar a casa

-¡Hola!-saludaron sus amigas

-Bloom, te pasa algo te vez desanimada-pregunto Flora viendo a Bloom

-No, no es nada-respondió ella tranquila

-Bueno si te pasa algo nos avisas-dijo Flora-Ahora a trabajar

La tienda se llenó mucho pero no tanto como para cerrarla y luego abrirla otra vez, al terminar el día cerraron la tienda para luego irse

-Adiós Bloom y Stella, tenemos que irnos perdón por no acompañarlas pero enserio tenemos que irnos-dijo Musa viendo a sus amigas

-No importa chicas, ya habrá otra-dijo Stella viendo a Musa. Se despidieron unas de otras y Bloom y Stella salieron de la tienda para ir al parque

**En el parque**

-Bloom amiga, te veo muy deprimida-dijo Stella a Bloom mirándola

-Que, no es nada solo pensaba-respondió Bloom mirando al frente

-¿Y qué pensabas?-pregunto Stella con tono tranquila

-Lo que pasa es que Sky me dijo que si quería darle un hijo, él ya quiere pero yo no, bueno, todavía no quiero, he estado un poco alegada de el al parecer ya no somos la misma pareja de siempre y pues no quiero pero no sé si decirle que no a que sí, si le digo de no tal vez piense que no quiero estar con él o se desilusione pero tampoco quiero-explico Bloom a Stella

-Con razón estuviste tan callada todo el día-dijo Stella aún tranquila-¿Pero porque no te sientes lista?

-No lo sé, algo me dice que no es el tiempo correcto-Bloom dijo

-Dile la verdad, él lo entenderá-dijo Stella, la pelirroja se quedó callada y antes de que pudiera hablar se escuchó un teléfono sonar

-Hola, quien habla-dijo Stella con el teléfono en el oído

-Soy Roxy, pudieran venir a Magix Ireri y yo les tenemos una sorpresa-se escuchó por el otro lado

-¿En dónde?-pregunto Stella

-Enfrente de la biblioteca-dijo Roxy

-¿Cuál?-Stella volvió a preguntar-

-La única que hay-dijo Roxy con un tono obvio

-Oh cierto, bye te veo halla-dijo Stella colgando la llamada

-Roxy e Ireri nos tienen una sorpresa, en Magix-dijo Stella

-Genial, vamos-dijo Bloom

**Magix**

Roxy e Ireri estaban afuera de la biblioteca esperando a Bloom y Stella

-Segura que iban a venir-dijo Ireri aburrida

-Sí, ya confirmaron-dijo Roxy, y de la nada aparecieron Bloom y Stella

-Qué bueno que llegaron-dijo Ireri acercándose con Roxy

-Hola, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no nos muestran la sorpresa?-pregunto Stella

-Miren enfrente-dijo Roxy apuntando a un edificio color crema con blanco en sus orillas

-¿Un apartamento?-dijo Bloom

-Rentamos un cuarto para vivir ahí, Faragonda no los permitió siempre y cuando asistamos a clases y seamos unas buenas estudiantes-explicó Ireri

-Eso es muy bueno, ¿podemos verlo?-pregunto Stella sorprendida

-Claro, síganos-dijo Roxy. Bloom y Stella las siguieron, primero pasaron por la recepción que era muy bonita y se veía muy limpia, despues subieron el elevador y llegaron al tercer piso y entraron en la sexta habitación de la izquierda, la número 84, al entrar Bloom y Stella exclamaron sorprendidas al mismo tiempo:

-Es muy bonita, ¿cuánto les cobran?

20 dólares al mes-respondió Roxy- también trabajamos un poco para ganar un dinero aparte del que nos dan nuestros padres

Era una habitación con una litera naranja con morado, al lado de la litera había dos escritorios con materiales para trabajar como lápices, hojas blancas, plumas, etc. El suelo era como tipo alfombra peluda color rosa y había una ventana con cortinas a un lado de la puerta.

Guau, ustedes si se saben ganar la vida-dijo Stella riendo

Lo sabemos-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Además, por si alguien tiene que quedarse en un lugar no duden en venir aquí, caben 3 personas-dijo Ireri-Roxy está de acuerdo

Muy amables chicas-dijo Bloom-gracias

Bloom volteo a ver un reloj de pared naranja que tenían colgado en la pared de su habitación y dijo:

Stella ya hay que irnos, mañana tenemos trabajo

Cierto, bueno gracias por invitarnos a su apartamento-dijo Stella-Adiós

Adiós-dijo Roxy e Ireri al mismo tiempo

Adiós-dijo Bloom

Sé que no parece de la pareja de elegí pero esperen pronto saldrá lo chilo, primero planteare el problema y despues lo chilo, plis reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Perfecto, bienvenidos y bienvenidas al 3 capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste

**El winx club y sus personajes no son míos son de Iginio Straffi**

Sin más demora, bienvenidos a "Un Futuro Diferente"

Atte. Yo

/

**Magix:**

Bloom caminaba por la calle sola, Roxy e Ireri estaban en Alfea, sus amigas no trabajaron pero hacían otras cosas, Sky no lo encontró y no contesto su celular, así que ella salió a relajarse un poco, el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover, no prestaba atención a su alrededor caminaba sin rumbo, despues de un buen rato de caminar la pelirroja llego a un bosque a las afueras de Magix, tenía muchos árboles muy altos y era oscuro

-En bosques como estos siempre puede haber personas en peligro-dijo Bloom-echaré un vistazo

Entonces ella se adentró en el bosque con una bola de fuego en su mano para aluzar su camino, en un momento Bloom escucho un pequeño sollozo, ella se guio por el sonido hasta llegar a una cabaña no muy grande, no se veía muy vieja

-¿Hola?-dijo Bloom con un poco de miedo-¿Hay alguien ahí?

El sollozo paro de repente. Bloom abrió la puerta de la cabaña se escuchó que rechino un poco al entrar vio 3 puertas, un sofá medianos color rojo y una fogata encendida, había solo una ventana y no se podía observar mucho ya que estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Hola?-volvió a repetir la pelirroja pero ninguna respuesta de parte de nadie. Bloom escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de una de las puertas, la pelirroja se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, al abrirla ella pudo ver a un bulto sentado en la cama.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Bloom con algo de miedo en su tono de voz

-Bloom-susurro el bulto

-Pregunte, ¿Quién es usted?-volvió a decir Bloom retrocediendo un poco-además como sabe mi nombre

-Porque yo te conozco-respondió y de poco a poco la el bulto su dejo ver mejor

-Que…pero…si tú…ya no existes-tartamudeó Bloom algo asustado-Valtor, te vencí

-No del todo-dijo Valtor tratando de acercarse a ella

-Aléjate-dijo Bloom extendiendo su mano lista para atacar

-Tranquila, ya no tienes que pelear, ya no quiero pelear-dijo Valtor retrocediendo para que Bloom no se asustara

-¿Qué?-dijo ella algo sorprendida

-Si quieres entrégame-dijo el-pero yo ya no te tratare de hacer daño

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja un poco más tranquila

-Ya te lo dije, porque no pienso hacerte daño de nuevo-respondió Valtor-Además tengo otros problemas que solucionar y creo no podrán ser solucionados

-¿Qué problemas?-pregunto Bloom

-Tratar de ganarme la confianza de la gente…-dijo el agachando la cabeza

-Yo creo que si se puede-dijo Bloom

-Y hay una chica que amo, pero esa chica ya tiene novio-volvió a decir Valtor

-¿Puedo saber quién es esa chica?-pregunto Bloom

Valtor solo se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando la pared y dijo:

-Tú.

No…no es cierto-dijo Bloom retrocediendo sorprendida

Aún que no me creas, pero es cierto-dijo Valtor

Con esto Bloom salió corriendo de esa cabaña, no sabía a donde iba solo se fue corriendo.

"No puede ser" pensaba Bloom mientras corría lejos del bosque

**Con Roxy:**

Roxy caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magix, tenía un paraguas en la mano para no mojarse de la lluvia que caía del cielo, ella estaba muy tranquila cuando de pronto alguien choco con ella.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Roxy levantando la vista para ver con quien había chocado.

-Bloom, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Roxy al verla algo nerviosa y asustada

-Es que…el bosque…Valtor-tartamudeaba ella algo agitada

-¿Quién demonios es Valtor?-pregunto Roxy confundida-Llamare a Flora

-No, no lo hagas-dijo Bloom quitándole el teléfono a Roxy

-Oye, dámelo-dijo Roxy tratando de quitárselo

-No-dijo Bloom alejando el teléfono de las manos de Roxy

-Vendrás a mi apartamento y me explicaras todo, ¿Ok?-dijo Roxy tomando a Bloom de los dos brazos

-Bloom se calmó un poco más y dijo: Ok

Las dos entraron en el apartamento y ahí encontraron a Ireri sentada en la cama leyendo algo, Ireri al ver algo tensa a Bloom pregunto: ¿Qué le pasa a Bloom?

-No lo sé, menciona a un tal Valtor, algo sobre un bosque, y esta algo asustada, nerviosa, y no se que más pero no es felicidad o alegría-dijo Roxy sentando a Bloom en una silla

-¿Valtor?-dijo Ireri sorprendida, corrió hacía un estante de libros que tienen allí y buscaba un libro desesperada

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto Roxy confundida

-Eureka-dijo Ireri sacando un libro color verde y café

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Roxy mirando el libro

Ireri abrió el libro buscando algo y lo encontró rápidamente:

-Valtor, uno de los villanos más grandes del mundo, bueno Magix, vencido por seis hadas poderosas con enchantix-dijo Ireri leyendo el libro

-Bloom es cierto eso-dijo Roxy mirando a Bloom

-Sí-dijo ella

-Entonces, ya que sabemos quién es, ¿Por qué decías su nombre y estabas asustada?-pregunto Roxy

-Él está en el bosque, dijo que me amaba-dijo Bloom algo nerviosa

-¿Está en el bosque?-pregunto Ireri sorprendida

-Yo lo vi hay en una cabaña en lo profundo del bosque-explicó Bloom

-Dijo que te amaba-pregunto Roxy confundida

-Tenemos que ir a investigar-dijo Ireri levantándose de la cama

-Pero y si es peligroso-dijo Roxy

-Tenemos al hada más poderosa del mundo a nuestro lado, que puede pasar-dijo Ireri guardando el libro

-Bloom, ¿vendrás con nosotras?-pregunto Roxy mirando a Bloom

Ella asintió y se paró de la silla para luego ir con Ireri y Roxy a investigar en el bosque que hacía Valtor ahí

/

Aquí está el otro capítulo de "Un futuro diferente", disfrútenlo y sigan comentando.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, 4 capítulo, disfrútenlo

El winx club y sus personajes no son míos son de Iginio Straffi

Bueno aquí está lo que tanto esperaban:

/

Roxy e Ireri seguían a Bloom, pues ella les enseñaría el camino para encontrar a Valtor:

-Tengo frío-dijo Roxy temblando

-Yo igual-dijo Ireri abrazando a Roxy

-Bloom no decía nada solo seguía caminando

-Bloom, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Roxy acercándose a Bloom

-Es haya adentro-dijo Bloom dejando de caminar y señalando donde comenzaba el bosque

Roxy e Ireri solo siguieron caminando sin decir nada, despues de un buen rato de caminar encontraron una cabaña, si, la misma cabaña que Bloom había visto antes.

-Él está hay-dijo Bloom seria

Segura que no alucinaste-dijo Ireri viendo la cabaña. Roxy le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo a lo que Ireri solo se quejo

-Entrare primero-dijo Roxy adelantándose para entrar a la cabaña

Cuando Roxy entro no había nadie solo podía observar las tres puertas que estaban frente a ella, despues de que Roxy entrara entro Bloom y luego Ireri

-Está en la primera puerta-dijo Bloom mirando la puerta

Roxy se acercó cuidadosamente sin hacer mucho ruido y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado

-¿Chicas?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas

Roxy, Ireri y Bloom se asustaron lo que provoco que cayeran al suelo.

-¿es el?-pregunto Roxy asustada

Bloom asintió también un poco asustada. Ireri se paró en forma de ataque.

-Valtor, ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu no deberías existir-dijo Ireri a punto de transformarse

-Tranquila pequeña, ya no tengo poderes-dijo Valtor tratando de acercarse

-¡Aléjate!-grito Ireri con una esfera morada en su mano

-Por favor, Bloom créeme ya no tengo poderes y no tengo intenciones de hacerles daño a ti o algunas de tus amigas-dijo Valtor en forma de suplica

Bloom solo lo miraba a los ojos aterrada, recordaba cada momento en el que él le había hecho daño a ella y a sus amigas, cuando le mentía sobre sus padres y muchas otras cosas más que le molestaban, Valtor la miraba con unos ojos de súplica para que le creyera el ya no tenía planeado nada malo contra ella, es más, él se había enamorado de Bloom.

Bloom lo miro fijamente sin decir nada, hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento.

-Una oportunidad y ya-dijo Bloom mirando a Valtor

-¡Que!-dijo Roxy e Ireri al mismo tiempo sorprendidas

-Le creo, porque no darle una oportunidad más-dijo Bloom parándose con la ayuda de Valtor

-Las dos jóvenes estudiantes torcieron los labios y despues asintieron aun no tan convencidas.

-Pero recuerda Valtor, solo amigos yo tengo novio, bueno más bien esposo y no pienso dejarlo-dijo Bloom condicionando a Valtor

-De acuerdo, solo amigos-dijo Valtor sonriendo

-Por el momento nos tenemos que ir-dijo Roxy acercándose a la puerta-no lo crees Bloom

-Yo si lo creo-dijo Ireri acercándose también a la puerta

-Bueno, adiós te veo despues-se despidió Bloom sonriendo

-Adiós-dijo Valtor sin dejar de mirar a Bloom

**En el apartamento de Roxy e Ireri:**

Roxy e Ireri llegaron a su apartamento para descansar de lo de hoy.

-Habrá sido buena idea confiar en el-dijo Ireri recostándose en la cama

-Yo no lo conozco, no sé qué ha hecho-dijo Roxy mirando por la ventana

-Bloom lo conoce desde hace mucho, según el libro-dijo Ireri-y si ella confió en él y lo conoce más que nosotras, debió haber hecho lo correcto

-Sabes, ya no quiero hablar de esto no entiendo mucho así que…buenas noches-dijo Roxy cerrando la cortina

-Está bien-dijo Ireri-buenas noches

**Casa de Bloom y Sky:**

Bloom estaba en su cama recostada leyendo un libro, Sky todavía no llegaba de su trabajo. Bloom dejo el libro de lado para pensar que si hiso lo correcto a no al confiar en Valtor, él no es de confianza pero decidió darle una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

-Se puede pasar-dijo Sky abriendo la puerta

-Qué bueno que llegaste-sonrió Bloom

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día?-pregunto Sky sonriendo

-Bien, salí con Roxy y su amiga-respondió Bloom ocultando lo de Valtor

-Genial, ahora cariño, ya pensaste que decides lo de tener…hijos-dijo Sky acercándose a Bloom

-Otro día más-dijo Bloom

-De acurdo, no te presiones-dijo Sky entrando al baño

-Gracias-sonrió Bloom

/

Si no estuvo muy largo pero recuerden primero explico todo lo que pasa y luego la acción gracias por su no desesperación


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenidos al capítulo número 5, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.

Atención: en este capítulo comenzare a poner POVS

/

**En el parque de Gardenia:**

Roxy y Bloom estaban sentadas en una banca mirando el lindo amanecer, las dos salían muy seguidos ya que se habían vuelto más unidas que antes.

-Así que aún no sabes qué hacer con lo de darle un hijo a Sky, ¿verdad?-pregunto Roxy mirando el amanecer

-Sigo con esa duda, dijo que no me presionara y no me ha preguntado desde hace 3 días-dijo Bloom

-Bueno, ¿y que hay con Valtor?-volvió a preguntar Roxy

-Tampoco lo sé, dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, pero no podemos ser más que simples amigos-dijo Bloom-además es raro tener como amigo al que algún día fue tu enemigo y te hiso mucho daño

-Bueno tú le diste otra oportunidad de cambiar pero, les dirás a los demás donde se encuentra Valtor-dijo Roxy

-Tal vez si les diga insistirán en meterlo a la cárcel y no quiero le dimos otra oportunidad-dijo Bloom

-Tu sabes que yo no lo conozco muy bien, solo sé que es malo-dijo Roxy

-Cierto, oye mejor regresemos a nuestras casas hoy las dos tenemos que trabajar-dijo Bloom sonriendo

-Bueno, te veo despues-dijo Roxy con una sonrisa

**En la cabaña del bosque:**

Valtor estaba fuera de la cabaña mirando los árboles, se sentía feliz porque Bloom decidió confiar en él pero por otra parte triste de saber que ya estaba casada.

-Blacky, ven acá-dijo Valtor sin dejar de mirar los árboles

Blacky se acercó a Valtor, Blacky era una criatura redonda de color negra con pelos en la cabeza y no tenía patas, se desplazaba saltando y comía algo llamados puffitos (para más información es un puffle)

-Blacky, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Bloom pero ella está casada-dijo Valtor al puffle

La criaturita solo cerró los ojos por unos momentos y luego los abrió para volver a mirar a su dueño, Valtor suspiró pesadamente y luego entro en la cabaña

**En el bar Frutti Music:**

Todas las chicas y sus novios estaban hay tomando unos ricos licuados, Claus le había dado un pequeño descanso a los chicos que si trabajan hay.

-Sky, Brandon, ¿cómo les está yendo en su nuevo trabajo?-pregunto Helio tranquilo

-A mi bien-respondió Brandon-además el tiempo que tengo con Stella es suficiente

-Para mí también-dijo Sky sonriendo-¿verdad Bloom?

Bloom no respondió, estaba concentrada en otra cosa mientras miraba el mar.

-¿Bloom?-dijo Stella un poco preocupada

-Mande-reacciono Bloom

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sky

-Si…solo pensaba-dijo Bloom aun distraída-ahorita vuelvo

-Esa Bloom anda muy misteriosa-dijo Stella mirando en la dirección donde se fue Bloom

-Porque no vas con ella-dijo Sky sonriendo-fue al baño de mujeres

-De cuerdo-dijo Stella parándose de la silla

Stella POV

Fui al baño de mujeres para ver como estaba Bloom, al entrar la vi mirándose al espejo.

-Bloom-la llame-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si claro, ¿Por qué?-dijo Bloom

-No lo sé, te veías muy pensativa-dijo Stella

-Pues ya paso, tranquila-dijo ella despreocupada

-Si tu dices-dije no tan convencida

-Despues de eso ambas salimos del baño para poder ir con los demás

-Ya despertaste Bloom-dijo Musa en burla

-Tu y tus chistecitos-dijo Bloom tranquila

**Con Roxy:**

Estaba en la clase de Palladium, una de las clases más aburridas que conozco.

-¿A que horas termina?-susurró Ireri a Roxy

-No lo sé, pero ya quiero que acaba-dijo Roxy cansada

Luego de unos minutos sonó el timbre para que pudieran salir a almorzar.

-Genial, esa aburrida clase ya se acabó-sonrió Ireri

-Ahora vamos por nuestro almuerzo, tengo hambre-dijo Roxy

-Oye, te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Ireri

-Adelante-dijo Roxy

-¿De qué hablaron Bloom y tú la otra vez?, me dejaron dudosa-dijo Ireri curiosa

-Nada importante, solo sobre algo de…-se quedó callada por un instante-V

Ireri se quedó dudando un poco hasta que comprendió que era

-Ah eso, ¿Por qué no dices su nombre?-pregunto Ireri

-Ya sabes no te hagas-dijo Roxy

-Oh, ya entendí, lo siento-dijo Ireri

-Bueno por ahora a concentrarse en la comida-dijo Roxy sonriendo

-Mucha razón vamos-dijo Ireri sonriendo

/

Ola k ase, escribiendo un fic o k ase.

Mi representación de Ola k ase jaja, ok no.

Les dire algo importante: La verdad mi nombre real de fics era .com pero como se me hiso cortito preferí llamarme como me llamo ahora pero mi nombre real es .com

Dejen reviews.

Good bye, .com


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6, ¿no es genial?, bueno recuerden mi verdadero nombre de usuario " .com" , disfruten el capítulo de hoy

Atte. Yo

/

Capítulo 6

**Roxy POV**

Estaba con Bloom, ella me ayudaba con mi tarea, ya que ella ya curso los tres años.

-Me lo vuelves a explicar-dije mirando el libro

-Aha-dijo Bloom distraída

-Entonces…-dije esperando una respuesta

-Aha-dijo Bloom aún distraída mirando por la ventana

-¡Bloom me estás escuchando!-dije un poco molesta

-Aha-volvió a decir ella

La tome por los hombros y la sacudí suavemente pero un poco desesperada

-Lo siento-dijo ella-Ahora, ¿qué no entiendes?

-Bloom, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte preocupada por como estaba

-Nada-dijo ella suspirando

-A mí no me engañas-dije mirándola

-De acuerdo-dijo ella rendida-ayer Sky y yo peleamos

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-volví a preguntar preocupada

-Estupideces-dijo Bloom desanimada

-¿Pelearon muy fuerte?-pregunte

-No, pero espero no que no vuelvan seguidas-dijo Bloom

-Yo no creo eso-dije sonriendo

-Abrazo-dijo Bloom extendiendo los brazos

-Abrazo-dije también extendiendo los brazos

**Con las demás winx**

-¿Cuándo volverá Bloom?-pregunto Stella

-Depende cuando termine con Roxy-dijo Layla aburrida

-Les digo que es malo-dijo Musa

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las demás al mismo tiempo

-Ya casi la tienda no tiene clientes-respondió Musa

-Cierto, ya no recordaba que estábamos aquí-dijo Flora

Todas rieron con el comentario de Flora

-Tienes razón, ya ni se nota qué es la tienda-dijo Tecna riendo

-Bueno ahora que hacemos-dijo Layla dejando de reír

-No lo sé, ya preparamos todo para cuando vengan los clientes-dijo Flora

-Tengo el monopolio arriba-dijo Stella recargando sus codos en la mesa de recepción

-Es una opción-dijo Layla

-Iré por el-dijo Musa caminando hacia arriba

**Bloom POV**

Ya era de noche y yo estaba en mi casa esperando a qué Sky llegará, ahora estaba llegando más tarde y no sé porque, me dice qué no me preocupe porque él estaba trabajando pero como no preocuparme si no contesta mis llamadas.

-Las 10-dije mirando el reloj de pared.

Escuche que la puerta abrirse así que supuse que era Sky y así fue.

-Al fin llegas-dije cruzada de brazos

-Ya te dije, estoy en el trabajo-se defendió Sky

-¿Por qué trabajas tan tarde?-le pregunte-estamos bien económicamente

-Con el dinero que gano trabajando horas extras, lo guardaré y ahorrare para cuando decidas quedar embarazada-dijo Sky

-Yo podría trabajar y en otro lugar que no sea la tienda de amor y mascotas, bueno trabajaría hay los fines de semana pero el resto haría otra cosa-dije sonriendo

-¿Pero quién se encargará de la casa?-pregunto él

-Llegaré temprano y tendré tiempo para hacer lo más importante-dije sonriendo

-No lo sé-dijo Sky inseguro

-Qué tal, ¿si organizo una cena mañana y hay lo discutimos?-pregunte

-Bueno, me parece muy bien-dijo el sonriendo

-Prepárate para dormir, te vez cansado-le dije

-Y tú ya ve a dormir, también te ves cansada-dijo Sky

-Te esperare a qué termines de prepararte-dije subiendo las escaleras

-De acuerdo, te veré allá-dijo Sky

**En casa de Stella y Brandon:**

Brandon se encontraba muy a gusto en su cama, el ambiente de la habitación era muy tranquilo se escuchaba el aire correr por la ventana y el sonido de la música clásica que pasaban por el radio, aunque esa tranquilidad no duro mucho rato.

-¡Brandon!, ¡Brandon!-Stella entró corriendo a la habitación muy emocionada y con las manos en su espalda

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-dijo Brandon acercándose apresuradamente a ella

-Mira-respondió ella enseñándole la prueba de embarazo que traía en la espalda

-Po…po…-tartamudeaba Brandon sorprendido

-Sí, positivo-termino de decir Stella

-Me los juras, ¿no es una broma?-

-Brandon es verdad-decía Stella feliz

-¡Eso es asombroso, gracias Stella!-dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella

**En casa de Bloom y Sky:**

Bloom y Sky ya estaban en la cama listos para dormir.

-Sky, por favor no vayas a faltar mañana a la cena-dijo Bloom-hace mucho que no hacemos algo así y además discutiremos ese tema-dijo Bloom

- Bloom tranquila, llegaré-dijo Sky despreocupado

-Está bien, te veo mañana-dijo Bloom apagando la lámpara del cuarto.

**Valtor POV**

En mi bola de cristal estaba la imagen de Bloom y Sky en su conversación, no es por espiar pero la otra vez que iba a visitar a Roxy (disfrazado de una jóven hada) para pedirle consejos de como poder volver a salir al mundo sin ser odiado hasta que las escuche hablar de una pelea entre, me entró curiosidad por saber y las escuché, una pelea entre Bloom y Sky y pues decidí ver que no pelearan y sí lo hacían que no se salieran de control. Sentí que algo peludo me acarició el tobillo.

-Blacky-dije viendo al puffle-¿Qué tú no estabas con los demás puffles en el bosque?

El solo me miro y luego miro la bola de cristal.

-No es nada, mejor vamos a otra parte-sugerí desapareciendo la bola de cristal.

/

Genial, el primer embarazo y es de Stella, ¿Cuál será el próximo? :3

Gracias por sus reviews y sigan comentando.

Atte. Yo


	7. Chapter 7

Hemos llegado al capítulo 7!Perfecto!, disfruten el capítulo de hoy

Atte. Yo

/

Capítulo 7

**En la tienda de Amor y Mascotas:**

Las chicas trabajaban tranquilamente en la tienda, era un día normal como todos, el sol brillaba, los niños jugaban y no se presentaba ningún problema…por el momento.

-Que gran día es hoy-comento Flore sonriendo.

-A decir verdad, muy bonito-dijo Musa al igual que Flora, sonriendo.

-Pero saben que es extraño hoy-dijo Bloom a sus amigas.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Dónde está Stella-dijo Bloom.

-Tienes razón, por eso había mucha tranquilidad-dijo Layla sorprendida.

-Ya saben cómo es ella-dijo Tecna despreocupada-con suerte se presentará.

-Chicas, ¿les puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Bloom mirando a cada una de sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa Bloom?, tienes algún problema-pregunto Flora temiendo por respuesta un sí.

-Bueno, no sé si sea muy malo o más o menos-respondió la pelirroja.

-A ver-dijo Musa-Cuéntanos

-Lo que sucede es que pienso en comenzar a trabajar en otro lugar, pero también vendré aquí para trabajar los fines de semana y entre semana en el otro trabajo-explicó Bloom.

-Por mí está bien, si te conviene pues…adelante-dijo Layla tranquila.

-Yo opino lo mismo-habló Flora.

-Si tú estás feliz, yo también-dijo Musa sonriendo.

-Tú controlas tú vida, eres libre de hacer lo que quieres- sonrió Tecna.

-Gracias amigas, son las mejores-dijo mientras se abrazaban en grupo.

-¡Amigas!-Stella entró gritando muy emocionada a la tienda.

-Al fin llegas-se burló Musa-te quedaste dormida otra vez.

Stella solo ignoro el comentario de su amiga y siguió con la misma emoción de cuando entro.

-¿Por qué vienes tan emocionada?-pregunto Bloom riendo a causa de su actitud.

-Traten de adivinar-dijo Stella con una gran sonrisa.

-Brandon te regalo una tarjeta de crédito-trató de adivinar Tecna.

-Ofertas en el centro comercial-dijo Flora.

-Te compraron un auto-opinó Bloom.

-No, no y no-respondió Stella.

-¿Entonces qué es?-preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy embarazada-chillo Stella.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todas sorprendidas.

-Eso es grandioso amiga-dijo Bloom emocionada mientras abrazaba a Stella.

-¿Cuántas semanas llevas?-pregunto Flora sonriendo.

-2 semanas-dijo Stella con una gran sonrisa de emoción y felicidad.

-Felicidades-le dijo Tecna sonriendo.

-Esa es una gran noticia, pero hay que comenzar a preparar las cosas por si algún día entra un cliente-dijo Musa feliz.

-A trabajar-dijo Flora regresando a su puesto.

**En Magix:**

Roxy e Ireri paseaban por las calles de Magix, además de que irían a visitar al nuevo amigo que acaban de hacer, Valtor.

-Sabes, de vez en cuando me molesta el sol-dijo Ireri tallándose los ojos porque le calaba el sol.

-Vampira-le dijo Roxy riendo.

-No porque me moleste el sol, significa que soy vampira-se defendió Ireri.

-Todos aman el sol-dijo Roxy tranquila.

-No todos, las brujas y los topos-dijo Ireri.

-Entonces eres una bruja-topo-dijo Roxy comenzando a reír de nuevo.

-Me la regué yo solita-dijo Ireri.

Entraron por el bosque discretamente para no llamar la atención de la gente y que las siguieran.

-Casi siempre hace frio aquí-comentó Roxy.

Cuando las dos llegaron a la cabaña tocaron la puerta y Valtor las recibió.

-Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto él sorprendido por su visita.

-Supimos lo de tú visita a Alfea disfrazado-dijo Roxy evitando reírse a carcajadas.

-Si usaba un disfraz de especialista no me dejarían pasar de noche-se defendió molesto-Por cierto, ¿Quién les dijo que fui a verlas?

-No sé qué era, pero tenía la textura de su piel como de algodón y era solo una bolita con ojos, boca y ese pelo tan suave.-explicó Roxy.

-Y como ella es el hada de los animales se puede comunicar con ellos-terminó Ireri.

-Blacky-susurró Valtor.

-Cómo sea, ¿a qué ibas a visitarnos?-pregunto Roxy.

-Consejos-respondió.

-¿Qué tipo de consejos?-pregunto Roxy.

-Salir al mundo de nuevo-dijo Valtor.

-En primer lugar, dejar atrás todo tu pasado-dijo Roxy.

-Anotado-dijo él.

-Paso dos, recuperar la confianza de los de Magix-anunció el paso dos Ireri.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?-pregunto Valtor.

-Tal vez haciendo alguna obra buena-respondió Roxy.

-Por ejemplo, salvar a alguien-dijo Ireri.

-¿Qué más?-pregunto.

-Hasta ahora es todo lo que teníamos preparado-dijo Roxy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno de todos modos gracias, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta final?-dijo Valtor.

-Mande-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-¿Dónde está Bloom?-pregunto curioso.

Dicho esto ambas lo miraron con una sonrisa y pícara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Valtor-es mi amiga.

-Está trabajando-respondió Roxy.

-Ah, gracias solo quería saber eso-dijo Valtor

-Bueno, ya no es necesario que nos visites con tú traje especial-dijo Ireri riendo entre dientes

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un poco molesto.

-Vendremos a verte 1 día a la semana a esta misma hora-respondió Roxy-Así que…adiós.

-Adiós-dije cerrando la puerta

**Valtor POV**

Al entrar a mi cabaña suspire pesadamente, cada vez que veía un hada me derrumbaba por dentro.

-Tontos sentimientos-me dije para mí mismo.

Entonces en ese momento llego Blacky, admito que estaba enojado un poco con él por haberle dicho a las chicas lo de que fui a visitarlas con mi "disfraz especial".

-¿Por qué les dijiste?-le reclamé molesto.

El no hiso ningún gesto solo salió por la ventana.

-Puffles, ¿quién los entiende?-suspiré.

**Bloom POV**

La noche había llegado, terminaba de preparar la cena que había organizado para Sky y para mí, deseaba con mucha fuerza que está vez llegara temprano. Yo traía puesto un vestido suelto que llegaba hasta las rodillas y mi cabello lo tenía suelto, calzaba unas zapatillas de igual color del vestido y en el cuello colgaba un collar de mini perlas.

-Espero que todo salga perfecto-dije para mí misma sonriendo.

Lleva la cena de la cocina a la mesa, encendí las velas, apague las luces de la habitación para que las velas se lucieran y al final me senté a esperar.

**Con el resto de las winx:**

Stella, Flora y el resto de las winx iban saliendo del Bar Músico Frutal, habían ido a celebrar el embarazo de Stella les hubiera gustado mucho que Bloom las acompañara pero ella ya tenía el compromiso antes y no le íbamos a poner las cosas difíciles, además Bloom dijo que se la pasaran bien luego podrían reunirse otra vez.

-Sí que la pasamos bien juntas-dijo Musa feliz.

-Aunque hubiera sido mucho más divertido con Bloom aquí-dijo Stella.

-Cierto, pero un pajarito me ha dicho por ahí que la relación entre ella y Sky no va muy bien, así que les vendría muy bien la cena-dijo Flora tranquila.

-Espero que todo salga bien-dijo Layla.

Las winx se dirigían al apartamento en el que vivían cuando de pronto se encontraron con alguien muy familiar en el camino.

-Chicas-dijo Flora es voz baja-Miren a quien se parece.

-Parece Sky, ¿Qué no debería estar en la cena con Bloom?-pregunto Tecna en voz baja.

-Veamos que está haciendo aquí-comento la rubia.

-Pero esa seria espiar-dijo Flora molesta por el comentario de Stella.

-El no debería estar aquí, él debería estar haya-dijo Stella haciendo señales con las manos.

-Flora, tal vez Stella tenga razón-dijo Layla-¿y si trama algo?

-¿Y si no trama nada?-dijo Flora defendiendo su opinión.

-Está en la orilla de un callejón y al lado hay un almacén misterioso-dijo Musa.

-Bueno, no hará daño echar un vistazo-dijo Flora

-Entonces averigüemos un poco-dijo Stella

Las 5 chicas se escondieron detrás de unos autos cerca de donde estaba Sky.

* * *

**Bloom POV**

Llevaba esperando más de una hora sentada, jugaba con uno de los mechones de mi cabello para no aburrirme tanto, las velas cada vez se hacían más pequeñas y cada vez que lo llamaba me respondía la contestadora.

Suspire pesadamente y apague las velas para que no se arruinaran más.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunte al aire, por un lado estaba preocupada, por otro triste y por otro aburrida, llamé a Brandon para preguntarle por Sky pero dijo que tampoco estaba con él, llamé a las chicas (cuando iban llegando al Bar Músico Frutal) y tampoco lo habían visto.

Tape la comida para que no se llenara de animalitos, volví a llamar pero lo único que recibí fue:

-"Su llamada se cobrara después del tono pip, pip".

Deje el celular por ahí, el sueño me vencía poco a poco, sentía los párpados pesados, pronto ya no escuche más los sonidos de la vida caí profundamente dormida.

**Flora POV**

Sky esperaba quien sabe qué cosa y nosotras…pues, ya estábamos cansadas, hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta pero no pudimos ver de quien se trataba primero se fijaron a los lado ara ver si no había nadie y luego Sky entro junto con el hombre misterios.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Stella confundida.

-Hay que avisarle a Bloom-dijo Musa

-Llamémosla-dije sacando mi celular, comenzó a sonar pero nadie contesto-No contesta-dije guardando el celular.

-Hay que ir a su casa-dije un poco preocupada

-Espera Flora, tal vez ya esté dormida-dijo Musa deteniendo a Flora-Iremos mañana por la tarde

-De acuerdo-dije rendida.

* * *

Aquí está el otro capítulo gracias por los reviews y sigan comentando

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenid s al capítulo 8, donde todos sabrán la continuación del capítulo 7, bueno pueden continuar

Atte. Yo

/

Capítulo 8

**Bloom POV**

Abrí mis ojos, aunque muy cansada pero no podía quedarme dormida, tenía que ir a trabajar aunque había algo raro, ¡no estaba en mi cama!, seguía el mismo lugar en donde me quede dormida la noche anterior, la mesa, al momento de levantarme de la silla sentí un dolor horrible en mi espalda creo que era debido a mi mala posición.

-Esté no será uno de mis días favoritos-dije cansada y frustrada. Tomé mi celular para ver la hora y casi me da un infarto al ver que tarde era.

-No puede ser, llegare tarde a trabajar-dije levantándome de golpe, pero creo que fue mala idea ya que el dolor casi me tira al suelo, y aun pero mi celular se cayó y se quebró.

-Definitivamente, hoy no será bueno-dije adolorida.

**Flora POV**

Todas ya estábamos en el trabajo, aunque en los últimos días casi no hay gente, eso nos frustraba a todas porque la mayor parte del día está solo.

-Bloom no llega todavía y ya es muy tarde, ¿dónde estará?-dijo Stella recargada en una pared.

-La llamaré-dije sacando mi celular y marcando se número.

El celular sonó y sonó pero no obtenía respuesta, eso ya preocupaba ayer tampoco contesto.

-¿Qué pasa Flora?-escuche preguntar a Layla.

-Tampoco contesta-respondí preocupada-tenemos que ir a verla.

De pronto vimos a muchas personas entrar por la puerta pidiendo que las atendamos.

-Perfecto-susurró Stella-lo que nos faltaba.

-Buen momento para clientes-dijo Musa en voz baja pero molesta.

**En el bosque…**

Valtor y su pequeño amigo peludo salieron a caminar por el bosque, de todos modos nadie entraba hay más que las personas que conocía.

-Aquí nunca entra el sol, con razón nadie viene-dijo Valtor. Mientras los dos caminaban sin rumbo alguno Valtor, entonces de la nada Valtor escucho una voz que le decía:

-Ve, tienes que ir-el aire que corría por esos rumbos parecía estar hablándole.

-Blacky escuchaste eso-dijo Valtor deteniéndose.

Blacky lo volteó a ver confundido.

-¿Enserio no escuchaste?-pregunto de nuevo.

Blacky se fue saltando de regresó a la cabaña.

-Está bien vete-dijo Valtor comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Ve, ella está en problemas-volvió la voz del viento.

Valtor siguió ignorando esa voz, no sabía si era real o su imaginación gastándole una broma.

-Búscala y encuéntrala-seguía diciendo esa voz misteriosa.

-Cállate mente-dijo Valtor ya molesto por la voz.

-Bloom está en problemas-las últimas palabras del viento lo dejaron sorprendido.

-Yo no pude haber pensado eso-se dijo a él mismo-debe ser real.

Valtor se soltó corriendo de regreso a la cabaña, él sabía que eso no era su imaginación algo pasaría y tenía que evitarlo. Está vez se disfrazó de un especialista de Fontana Roja, necesitaba que Roxy o Ireri lo llevaran a la Tierra para averiguar que es esa voz que le hablaba.

**Roxy POV**

Me encontraba en medio de un examen no era tan difícil, para la que se había preparado bien, me quede atorada en la quinta pregunta y no salía de ahí, no podía copiar el profesor nos tenía bien vigiladas. De pronto tocaron la puerta del salón, el profesor fue a abrir y después me llamó a mí.

-Roxy, te necesitan afuera-dijo el profesor-terminaras el examen después de clases.

Por un lado estaba feliz porque podría estudiar mejor y por el otro lado estaba molesta porque me tendría que quedar después de clases a terminar el estúpido examen.

-Ya voy-dije guardando mis cosas y entregando el examen.

Salí del salón y me dirigí al patio de Alfea, allí me encontré a un muchacho, creo que era un especialista, me hacía señas para que me acercara. Lo miré confundida y caminé hacia él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunte confundida.

-Yo y mi nuevo disfraz-dijo él.

-Valtor-dije mirándolo de reojo.

-Shhhh-me callo él poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte-estaba en medio de un examen-aunque me sentía feliz por haberme sacado de clase.

-Tengo un presentimiento y necesito que me lleves a Gardenia-dijo él.

-Presentimiento de que-dije curiosa.

-Una voz me decía que Bloom está en problemas-respondió.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue tú imaginación?-pregunte.

-Yo no pensaría eso nunca-se defendió.

-Pero es una excusa para verla-dije.

-Por favor Roxy, al menos te saque de clase-dijo Valtor.

-Bueno, podemos usar el cetro de Stella-dije.

-¿Por qué tienes el cetro de Stella?-pregunto Valtor.

-Un día lo olvido y no me he acordado de devolvérselo-explique.

-Entonces vamos-dijo él.

**En las calles de Gardenia…**

Bloom trataba de ir lo más rápido para llegar a su trabaja, estaba molesta, cansada y adolorida, ella solo quería ir a trabajar para dejar de pensar en todo y concentrarse en cosas de trabajo.

Esperaba cruzar la calle, pero aún estaba en verde, espero un buen rato y no cambiaba se empezaba a desesperar.

-No puede ser-dijo Bloom impaciente. En cuanto se puso en rojo Bloom comenzó a correr por la calle para llegar al otro lado, lo que ella no se dio cuenta es de que un apático se cruzó aun en rojo, cunado Bloom iba pasando el carro por poco la golpea pero de pronto alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacía aun lado evitando ser atropellada.

-Gracias-dijo Bloom sorprendida mirando a su salvador, no lo podía creer estuvo al borde de terminar en el hospital y ese muchacho misterioso la salvó, ese chico de ojos azul opaco. La tomo de la mano y la condujo hacía al otro lado de la calle para después salir corriendo.

Bloom se quedó mirando en la dirección donde se había ido, después de un rato siguió su camino pensando en quien había sido, sentía que lo había visto antes pero no sabía en dónde.

**Bloom POV**

Seguí caminando pero ahora más tranquila pero eso me dejo pensativa, algo me decía que ya lo conocía pero yo nunca lo había visto, o eso creía. Llegue a la tienda de Amor y Mascotas y entre como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Hola amigas!-saludé tranquila pero normalmente.

-¡Hola Bloom!-saludaron todas sonriendo.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dije un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes Bloom-dijo Flora sonriendo.

Comencé a trabajar y así me empecé a olvidar de todo, mi sonrisa volvió y fue un día tranquilo casi como todos. Al finalizar el día Stella me acompaño a mi casa.

-Así qué, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Stella sacando tema.

-Bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-le dije a Stella tranquila.

-¿Qué?, no puedo saber cómo se encuentra mi mejor amiga-dijo Stella sonriendo.

-Bueno, sí-le dije volteándola a ver.

-Oye, ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Sky?-pregunto Stella tranquila.

Me quede callada por un momento pensando que decir.

-Bien-mentí sonriendo.

-Eso es…-dijo Stella-genial-para luego sonreír. Llegamos a mi casa e invité a que Stella pasará.

-Tu sofá es cómodo-dijo Stella sentándose en el sofá.

-Sí, costo un poco caro-dije tomando asiendo al lado de ella-¿Quieres ver televisión o ya te vas?

-Tele-dijo Stella sonriendo.

Encendí la televisión y estaba en el canal de noticias, al ver lo que estaban pasando me sorprendí de que hayan puesto eso en las noticias.

-Bloom, ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver?-pregunto Stella sorprendida.

No respondí, ni siquiera hacía contacto visual con Stella.

-Bloom, responde-dijo Stella zarandeándome-¿Cuándo paso eso?

Voltee a verla-Hoy.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-me pregunto Stella molesta-Pudiste haber muerto.

-Pero aún estoy viva-me defendí.

-Si no hubiera sido por ese jóven no lo estarías-me dijo Stella más tranquila.

-Si pasan cosas así tienes que avisarnos, te queremos mucho y nos preocupamos-dijo Stella.

-Es por eso-le dije a Stella-quería olvidarme de todo y sonreír, odio la tristeza y necesitaba distraerme no quería decirles nada para que tampoco se preocuparan. Me dormí hasta tarde, me levante adolorida y triste, mi celular se quebró, desayune nada, tenía dolor de cabeza y por poco me atropellan-lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos-solo quería olvidar ese momento y disfrutarlo con ustedes.

-Bloom-dijo Stella abrazándome-lo siento, haber aquí me tienes saca todo lo que tienes.

**Roxy POV**

Ireri y yo habíamos ido a visitar a Valtor, aunque ya lo había visto yo en la mañana.

-Valtor, ¿Cómo supiste ese presentimiento?-le pregunte.

-No lo sé, escuche una voz que me decía que ella estaba en problemas-respondió él.

-Así que salvaste a Bloom-le dijo Ireri.

-No fue nada-dijo Valtor despreocupado.

-¿Qué no fue nada?-le pregunte incrédula-Pudo morir.

-Después de todo no pareces tan malo como te describían-dijo Ireri sonriendo.

Ya terminé esté capítulo, espero que les sea de su agrado.

!REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Por fin, capítulo 9, espero que les esté gustando esté gustando esté fic y sobre todo gracias por dejar reviews.

Atte. Yo

* * *

Capítulo 9

**Stella POV**

Seguía en casa de Bloom, ella me comenzó a contar algunas cosas que le causaban molestias o pensaba y yo como buena amiga escuche cada palabra, me dolía verla así contaba algo y lloraba un mar de lágrimas yo solo la consolaba con palabras o abrazos, que contó que Sky le había hecho la promesa de ir a esa cena tan especial que ella había planeado y aun así falto, no me atreví a decirle lo que vi esa misma noche, ya la había demasiado dolida.

Después de un largo tiempo ella se quedó dormida en mi regazo, no quise moverme para no despertarla pero bueno, tenía que irme con mucho cuidado tomé su cabeza, la levanté y luego me quite, con la otra tome un cojín que estaba por ahí cerca y se lo puse debajo de su cabeza para que la recostará, me dirigí a la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, la abrí y antes de irme y cerrarla por completo dije:

-Descansa, mejor amiga.

Cerré la puerta luego fui a mi casa.

**Roxy POV**

Ireri, Valtor y yo estábamos en Gardenia, Valtor tenía su disfraz de especialistas acordamos que le llamaríamos Carl.

-Bueno "Carl"-dijo Ireri haciendo comillas con sus manos-Roxy yo yo iremos con nuestra amiga pelirroja, ¿vienes?

-Claro-dijo el sonriendo.

-Parece que hoy conocerá a su salvador-dijo sonriendo-se ha de ver quedado pensando, ¿Quién era ese chico?, tan valiente-comencé a reír con Ireri.

Valtor frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeábamos-dije parando de reír pero aún me faltaba un poco más-Bien, ahora vamos.

Caminamos por las calles de Gardenia hasta llegar a casa de Bloom.

-Está ciudad no era como me la esperaba-dijo Valtor mirando toda la ciudad.

-Que esperabas-dije ofendida-que vivíamos en pobreza.

-No pero…-dijo Valtor.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunte aun ofendida.

-Miren, llegamos-dijo Ireri señalando la casa.

-Genial-dije sonriendo. Nos paramos frente a la puerta y tocamos pero no recibimos respuesta alguna, volvimos a tocar pero tampoco respondieron, ya la última vez que estaba decidida a tocar escuche gritar.

-¡Ya voy!

-Ok-le respondí también gritando.

**Bloom POV**

Alguien tocaba la puerta, escuche desde la primera vez pero no quería visitas, Sky sabía que escondíamos la llave en un macetero de por ahí así que no era él. Ya que tocaron muchas veces me levante rendida y grite.

-¡Ya voy!-a lo que recibí por respuesta un ok.

Me paré y fui abrir, era Roxy, Ireri y otra persona que no conocía, creo que era un especialista.

-Hola-saludé cansada.

-¿Por qué no abrías?-pregunto Roxy.

-Dormía-le respondí sin ganas.

-Oh perdón si te despertamos, entonces nos vamos-dijo Roxy.

-No ya que, pasen-les dije haciéndome aun lada para que pasaran-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Acaso no podemos venir a visitarte?-pregunto Ireri.

-Solo preguntaba-le respondí a Ireri-¿Quién es su amigo?

-Él es Carl-respondió Roxy-¿No se conocían antes?

Me quedé pensando para luego decir:

-¡Oh!, ¡cierto!, Carl, no ya enserio quien es-dije fingiendo mi asombro.

-Bueno-dijo Roxy comenzando a caminar hasta quedar detrás de mí.

-¿Qué te traes?-le pregunte confundida.

Entonces ella me dio un empujoncito con su cadera y pues yo me estrellé contra Carl. Entonces Ireri chasqueo los dedos y Carl se rodeó de un brillo y pues como estaba pegada a él recibí un poco de chispas, al desaparecer el brillo pude ver fijamente quien era Carl en verdad.

-¡Valtor!-dije sorprendida y empujándolo-No hagas eso Roxy-me voltee a ver a Roxy molesta.

-Bloom, no es de buena educación tratar así a quien te salvo la vida-dijo Ireri tranquila.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida-pero como, ¿Qué hacías aquí?-comencé a preguntar confundida mirando a Valtor.

-Es un poco raro de explicar, bueno…-decía él-caminaba por el bosque, una voz, blacky…

Levanté una ceja confundida-bueno, aun así gracias-cambié mi cara a una feliz con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces escuché que la puerta de entrada se abría.

-Oh, oh-dijo Ireri preocupada para luego chasquear sus dedos, entonces Valtor volvió a ser Carl". Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, pudimos ver quien era, mi sonrisa se borró y la cambié por una seria al igual que mi mirada.

-Sky-dije seria.

-Hola-dijo él tranquilo-veo que tienen una pequeña reunión.

-¿Qué?, no nosotros ya nos íbamos-dijo Roxy sabiendo que pasaba algo por el ambiente que se presentaba.

-Si-dijo Ireri-Adiós.

-Un gusto conocerles, adiós-dijo "Carl".

Todos salieron por la puerta sin decir nada más y Sky y yo nos quedamos ahí a solas.

-Al fin llegas-dije seria.

-Si también hola cariño-dijo sarcástico.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo así?-dije molestas-Estoy segura de que anoche no llegaste, recuerda que teníamos una cena, y prometiste llegar.

-Tranquila Bloom, tenía cosas que hacer-dijo tratando de acariciarme la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono?-dije retrocediendo.

-Apagado-dijo él.

-Aunque sea supiste lo ocurrido-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-pregunto confundido.

-Casi me atropellan, además mi celular está roto-dije molesta.

-Oye, no me culpes por no fijarte al cruzar la calle-dijo el enojado-¡Ah! Y por descuidar tu celular.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni siquiera fue mi culpa, ese tonto se cruzó en rojo y mi celular se rompió por mi mala posición anoche, te estuve esperando la mitad de la noche y me quedé dormida en la silla-dije ya enojada.

-Ya dije lo siento que más quieres-dijo despreocupado.

-Parece que ni siquiera te importa-dije tristemente.

-Ya tranquila, no te paso nada-dijo aun despreocupado.

-Pero pudo haber pasado, ¿enserio no te importa?-pregunte acercándome a él.

-Si me importa Bloom-dijo el tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente.

-Si te importara hubieras llegado como lo prometiste-le dije con una mirada triste.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer-dijo Sky aún despreocupado.

-Pero es que dijiste que lo prometiste, no puedes dejar el trabajo de lado por mí-le dije seria, pero por dentro molesta, confundida y triste.

Entonces él me soltó y se fue arriba como si no le hubiera preguntado nada.

-Oye, ¿me estas ignorando?-dije molestas, ahora si alzando la voz, el solo siguió su camino-¡Sky!, ¡Que pasa contigo!

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarme desde donde estaba.

-Bloom, te quiero, pero a veces-decía Sky.

-¿A veces qué?-pregunte mirándole seria.

-Te tomas todo enserio cariño-se volvio a acercar a mí-por favor ya tranquilízate.

-Estoy tranquila-dije aun molesta.

Entonces el me tomo del brazo y me jalo bruscamente hacia él.

-Auch, tu tranquilízate-le dije mirándolo enojada, me dolía la parte donde me agarraba, me estaba apretando.

-No te soltaré hasta que te calmes-dijo el mirándome serio.

-Sky, ya estoy bien, suéltame-dije mirando mi brazo, se estaba poniendo morado, después de decirle eso ya me soltó. Mire mi brazo de nuevo, tenía su mano marcada, me lo sobé pero aun así el dolor seguía. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue a la habitación.

-¿Qué te está pasando?-pregunte cuando ya me había quedado sola, salí de la casa y empecé a caminar por las calles de Gardenia sin destino alguno. Estaba muy extraño, me tenía demasiado preocupada, además de asustada, él nunca me había hecho daño alguno, bueno no por su voluntad, sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, estaba muy preocupada por él, pero, ¿Qué era?

* * *

Genial, por fin subí esté capítulo, si ya se me retrase un montón, pero ustedes tranquilos, subiré capítulos.

Veo que ya está comenzando el drama, bien, sigan leyendo y encontraran muchas otras sorpresas.

Reviews please, es el alimento más importante del fanfic (XD)

Atte:Yo


End file.
